fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
ReveLIEtions
Alone in a Crowd The group had split up; Jason and Solele went off into one half of the ruined village, Tsuruko, eager to help, had gone off in another half. Giselle...was being Giselle, and only God knows where she'd gone off to. The reunited duo made their way over to a small girl, bruised, covered in soot and dressed in rags. She was huddling by the ruins of what they assumed was her own home, and underneath the rubble, Jason could see two charred bodies. He bent down towards the child, and, as was to be expected, she flinched from him. "There's no need to be afraid." Jason said, calmly and gently. "We're not here to hurt you. We're not dragons, we're humans." He was about a quarter correct; he was part human, Solele only looked the part, but if he said anything otherwise, the girl might run. "We're wondering if you could help us." There was a silence, the girl looked reluctant to answer. Her eyes were filled with fear, and Jason could tell simply trying to persuade her wouldn't help. He extended a hand to her, slowly; she kept inching back, but eventually, it made it to her forehead. And from there, Jason opened both of their minds to one another; the girl could feel his sincerity, and warmth, and Jason himself could feel an overwhelming fear and terror; the girl wanted nothing more than to run. To her, however, this strange magic of Jason's created a moment where only they existed, and, she swallowed, feeling as if she could trust him, and slowly nodded her head. "Thank you." Jason removed his hand from her forehead, and spoke slowly. "Tell me, when the destruction of this village was underway, did you see anything? Anything large, and dark blue? It would have had one, singular red eye, as well as two large canons on its back?" "No..." The girl shook here head, her voice quiet, mouse-like. "I only saw the dragon..." She looked at her parents; it was quite evident, despite saying nothing more, that her mother and father had been charred in its inferno. How had this girl escaped, Jason wondered to himself. "I'm sorry, Mister..." Jason stood up slowly, looking down at the girl once more, never ceasing maintaining a kind expression. "Don't worry." He told her kindly. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened here. My friends and I, we're going to try to help." This was all he could tell her; in fact, he wasn't sure what they could do, given dragons were seemingly the cause, but a bit of false hope was better than nothing at all. Solele herself, seemed to be less concerned with the villagers- thanks to her special Esper magical power; she could seemingly read minds. Of course, that was the handwave she gave- but rather, she was more concerned with Jason not trying anything funny. Now that she had Jason with her once more, she was overly cautious- perhaps obsessively so. "I'm watching you. Don't spend more than ten minutes talking to girls." Perhaps she was picking up tips from Giselle- only channeled into jealousy, not just plain rudeness. Jason blinked in confusion; he seemed to be doing that quite a lot surrounded by these three girls. He was hesitant to mention the guild back home, and, to be truthful, curious to see how Solele would react to them. "If it's a problem, Solele, why don't you find a male victim?" Jason was going to be patient with her; after all, they hadn't seen each other in over a decade. Solele was thinking of doing that, exactly. ---- "You've lost your mummy, huh?" A certain purple-haired young woman crouched down; approaching a crying child, whom seemed to be lost in this expansive alleyway. She brushed her small hand through the young girl's hair, comforting the young girl, "Well, sometimes life sucks and you wanna cry. But you can’t let it beat you. You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up a fight." She gave her a thumbs up; her smile sparkling. "So, what's the first thing you’re gonna do?" "Find my mummy…" The young girl hesitantly replied; though Tsuruko Sejren's words comforted her somewhat. "Right!" ... ... Around half an hour later, Tsuruko and the young girl; both together, had found a middle-aged woman whom was slightly taller then Tsuruko herself. She was clad in a white kimono with flower patterns and had her hair done up in a bun. "Megumi, there you are!" As soon as the young girl responded, Tsuruko guided her over to the woman, informing her, "Your daughter was lost, ma'am. Thankfully," Tsuruko gave her a thumbs up again, "You're back together again!" "Thank goodness..." The woman picked Megumi up in her arms, whom was smiling again. "You see that, you totally won!" Tsuruko reassured the young girl. "Thanks, lady!" Tsuruko puffed out her chest, rapped her fist against her chest a few times before she pointed said hand to the heavens immediately after. "All in a day's work!" She suddenly straightened up, asking the lady, "Um, ma'am, have you seen a giant blue Bujin with massive sticks on its back that fire energy and a monoeye...?" "Oh, yes, I have. However..." The woman paused, "It' an illusive one. I hear that it works with the railway Bujin to destroy all of the factions and their warlords. So far, it's only been seen once...but I suspect that if you fight the railway Bujin, the Collossal Bujin will appear too." "Railway Bujin...?" "It has a split red visor like fangs!" "...Wait." Tsuruko looked at her own Driver Belt and pointed at herself. "I'm the railway Bujin!?" ---- After a good hour of questioning people and gleaning no results — as well as having to wrestle Solele away from a girl Jason had indeed spent more than ten seconds speaking with — the duo made their way back over to Tsuruko, who was running towards them. "Ehhhhh, what did you find?" Tsuruko seemed to tilt her head quizziacally. "Well, here's what I have." After helping nearly everyone around the village- only in the last ten minutes did she manage to remember what her goal was. Tsuruko Sejren was rather abscent-minded when she had to perform a goal. "But here's what I have. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, it turns out that the large blue Bujin with cannons and a monoeye is allied with the railway Bujin..." She pointed to her own belt. "Well, apparantly it's me." The Phoenix Driver shone an illustrious golden as a large runic circle erupted from the belt and the runic circle began to engulf her. When the ring passed over her, a large golden phoenix erupted from Tsuruko's chest and flew around her, engulfing Tsuruko's body in the lights of the stars; Tsuruko's Soul Armour manifested—azure and silver, with crimson fang-esque attachments adorning her facemask—overall, it had the motif of a bullet train. "Does it look familiar?" Jason reacted defensively; it had only been an hour since their would-be-assailant had attacked, he hadn't forgotten its form. Jason caught an arm out in front of Solele, and almost felt an urge to attack, before remembering this was Tsuruko, she was fine. Despite some superficial differences, the colour and amount of wings, specifically, this was a near match. He sighed, and hissed his reply. "It's a near exact replica." "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Tsuruko leapt back in surprise- she was really, well, surprised at somebody possessing an exact replica of Gaiki. "Wait, Soul Armours are exclusive to only one person! That doesn't make sense..." In an instant, Tsuruko demorphed from her armoured form; as to not arouse suspicion from the villagers. "Then if they see me fighting with Gaiki, then we'll be in trouble, right?" She looked puzzled- indeed, Tsuruko's eyes were spinning like spirals in confusion. "Wait, how can you do that?" Solele was puzzled; how was Tsuruko capable of portraying emoticons in her eyes? "I'm a robot." "Ah, makes sense." Jason placed a hand to his forehead, groaning. None of this was making sense; Soul Armors, something he'd never heard of before, being sent to the past, dragons were plentiful, and, to add the icing to the cake, Tsuruko is a robot. He was starting to wonder if things were about to get any more confusing. "Yes, if they see you using your armor, that could pose a problem." Tsuruko pouted rather cutely. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Though as pacifistic as she could be, Tsuruko was looking forward to knocking off the head of Bujin Super Galaxy King- perhaps as retribution for the actions of the actual one. Though she said that she had forgiven that person, she kinda wanted to tear her a new one. "That reminds me, well, it does NOT remind me, but it's rather, a random thought. What if the other Bujin had old-timey features in place of the more recent ones that their counterparts have? That would make things rather difficult...considering that the large blue armour knight is something you'd see come out of Alexis' mind..." Solele cut in, "I don't know who this Alexis is, but she sounds annoying." "Did you say Alexis...?" Jason asked darkly, his full attention now completely on Tsuruko. A look remarkably resembling hatred was etched into his face, though it wasn't directed at their new friend. "You know her?" "Long story short," ---- Tsuruko charged forward. Letting out a shrill laugh, "Nyohohohohoho!" Alexis launched twin blasts of pressurized eternano from her eyes towards Tsuruko at high speeds. Simply standing still after that, she began to rant, "You should never leave yourself open during a fi-" With a great noise, Tsuruko jumped from the footing that was even then about to crumble away. She jumped to cross over the cracks separating the two of them. She headed forward toward Alexis like an arrow. "Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Instead of fighting against her fierce emotions, she put all of her strength into her right fist. Tsuruko mustered up every last ounce of strength remaining in her body and sank down as if she were swinging her head down. Alexis' eye beams were knocked aside by Tsuruko's right hand. A great noise exploded out. Tsuruko's fist slammed into Alexis' face that had never once received an attack from anyone and Tsuruko's "powerful enemy" was knocked to the ground with no loss in momentum. Alexis' body was forcefully knocked to the gravel-covered ground where she rolled around with her arms and legs roughly strewn about. ---- "I "know" Alexis Tenjouin. She was a total meanie, but when I thought about it, what happened to her was what twisted her personality..." Tsuruko immediately stopped explaining, "She was a total joke in a fight, though." Jason frowned; this was certainly not how he remembered Alexis, in fact, she was responsible for some of their current misery. "It must have been quite a long time ago that you fought Alexis; the one I met is anything but a pushover." "Maybe she became stronger?" Though it was doubtful, it was entirely possible that a person like Alexis could improve, perhaps only in fighting skill- there was no doubt about her improving as a person; it was simply impossible for somebody like her. She would always remain a lazy, unmotivated, hot-tempered slob. "Though...it does raise questions. Nobody can go from weak dummy to powerhouse in just thirty years...maybe there's something else behind it..." "That sounds like this entire mess we've gotten involved in, Tsuruko." Jason said pointedly. "If there really is someone behind all of this, it could go back much farther than just right now." He wasn't amused right now. There were so many things he did not understand, and their only source of exposition was currently M.I.A. "Where did your mother wander off to?" He inquired. "We're back but she obviously isn't." "I don't really know, exactly..." Tsuruko poked her pointer fingers together. "She just walks off sometimes and doesn't say a thing to me." She continued, "But I think, that she'll show up whenever she-" "...Tsuruko." Once again, a certain lavender-haired woman appeared straight behind her, causing a chill to run down Tsuruko's spine. "....G-Giselle! How do you keep sneaking up on me!?" "You keep your guard open too often. Always be alert, trust no-one." Certainly...inspirational. She eyed off Jason and Solele, "ESPECIALLY those two." "Knock it off." Tsuruko nudged her mother slightly. "...What did you find?" "Well, it turns out, that Bujin Gaiki is not Tsuruko." "Ehhhh!?" "Rather, it's something else. I collected traces of it's magical power and it's something far different than Tsuruko." "What is it!?" Tsuruko leaned in very, very closely, almost straight in her mother's face. "I don't know yet, give me time." "Then what do we do nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!?" Tsuruko screamed to the heavens- her voice was always high-pitched and peppy. Giselle smacked her daughter across the back of the head, telling her, "Just be patient-" BOOM! A loud crack resounded throughout the area—as a myriad of blades shot towards the four at high speeds. Tsuruko's keen eye noticed that these six swords were jet-propelled by quite possibly science, and the tips of the swords were coated with an unknown golden energy. Erecting a shield of pure magical energy with numerous circles embedded in it which were swirling around in order to protect the group effortlessly, Giselle growled under her breath, "There's an attack I won't forget ever." The one standing before them was an a golden and raven textured elegant gold Übermensch; dressed in the holy robes of a black sage showcasing its divinity, with a jagged, black wings—while so pure, it strikes fear into the hearts of the user’s opponents. The golden helmet's cold, azure eyes stared straight into their souls, as the user’s existence as something so corrupted yet so pure is made clear. Adorned in golden plating intermixed with black, the armour radiated a bright golden hue. "Ah, that Kirika." Tsuruko sighed, "There's a flashy entrance I'd never forget, as well." She leaned back at Jason and Solele, "This is Kirika Hotsuin. She's quite rude and kinda...crazy, but she's a good person. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Probably." "Halt!" That voice...wasn't certainly Kirika's. "State your profession. You four do not seem to be from this village under my protection." "Wait, what?" Tsuruko urged towards "Kirika", trying to reassure her, "Don't you remember me? I'm Tsuruko-" "From what I saw before, you're the railway Bujin, heathen witch!" Yep...definitely not Kirika. "For taking so many lives, you've become corrupted amongst us." "Wait, no, I'm not, you've got the wrong-" "Lies! Prepare yourselves!" ...Yeah, despite the differences, both versions of the Super Galaxy King seemed to jump to conclusions very, very quickly. "It appears reasoning with this one is pointless." Jason concluded; and true to this, he could feel killing intent coming off the armoured woman who stood before them. He began to focus his magical power, and from the ground erupted hundreds of very large trench knives, modeled after his signature weapon, the Gehaburn. "Hundred Sword Style." He gripped the nearest two blades, brandishing them in the direction of their opponent. "Let's start with the basics." Jason kept a firm grip on one of the replica blades, leaning in and thrusting it with all his strength in a single, forward motion; with nothing but brute strength, Jason created an overly large blast of wind, manipulated into the shape of a crescent. With a small explosion, it burst forth, slicing the charred ground up as it moved forward at breakneck speeds; reducing the sound barrier to nothingness in Jason's urge to strike first. This technique was known as Ensistremor, and as far as things went in Jason's arsenal, it was indeed 'basic'. Solele backed up, asking, "Wait, when did you pick those things up!?" That was a good question; probably in his past. Or something. "I thought you only used swords." Solele raised a good enough question- or rather, Jason seemed to be a combat pragmatist instead of a honourable fighter. From Solele's back, eight disembodied blades seemed to manifest; shining emerald, they floated behind her in a wing-esque pattern. With a single hand motion, she sent said swords towards that Bujin, striking through the air. "Ehhhhhhhh!?" Tsuruko looked on at Solele's etheral blades. "Wait a minute, the way that Solele's etheral swords move are the same as Bujin Super Galaxy King's, who's Kirika! That means that maybe Solele is a counterpart of Kirika....who's also my id. That means that maybe Solele is born from my thoughts, like that movi-" "Eyes in front, Tsuruko." Giselle threw a small pebble at Tsuruko's head. "O-Oh, right!" Tsuruko looked straight towards Bujin Super Galaxy King. Reaching down, she went to pull the lever on her Phoenix Driver... "Wait, oh right!" Tsuruko had to stop herself from doing so- instead, she withdrew a weapon which was an odd cross between a gun and a sword, switching it into its bladed form- charging forward while leaping into the air, slamming down with amazing force. The Bujin version of Super Galaxy King, however, released a miniature wave of pure solar energy, deflecting all three of the attacks with some considerable effort. That power, it was the magic of Aura- a mystifying force which surged throughout the cosmos- however, there was a small opening as the wave subsided. This was not lost on Jason, who immediately made a dash forward, wasting no effort as his sword clashed with the Super Galaxy King as he drew closer. Tapping into his immense speed, he let this sword go before rebounding, striking again with the additional sword in his hand. Leaving this blade behind on his opponent, not stopping to check at all how much damage was being dealt, Jason reached for two more blades, and repeated his actions, over, and over, he attacked with his sword, but let them go, attached to his enemy as he reached for additional blades; the more Jason moved, the more speed he built up, each successive hit stronger than the last, and only serving to stun the enemy as his power wracked into their armor, Jason reached for his final sword — his twelfth strike. Jason closed in once more, swinging his twelfth blade at the Super Galaxy King's torso, aiming to complete the Praeterea technique in a crushing finisher. The Super Galaxy King's Bujin version was sliced into like a hot knife through butter- those phantasmal blades seemed to cut deep into the blackened armour. The golden visor's azure eyes swirled straight around to focus on Jason- as the several exhausts emitted a large burst of energy, forming numerous wings which extended for several meters each. Resisting momentarily, the armour let out a radiant shine- which eliminated the threat of the blades as it rose into the air. Gathering and condensing solar energy on it's hands, the Bujin Super Galaxy King unleashed a powerful torrent of aura towards Jason at full force. The aura collided with Jason, sending waves of pain throughout his body, however, he wasn't going to be stopped by something like this. The benefit of the Hundred Sword Style was made clear here; Jason was never without a weapon. As the magic pushed the man back, he grabbed two of the nearest blades, and, with brute force, sliced the torrent of aura in half, leaving on embers of energy left flickering. "That blast was almost like my own energy wave attack." He noted, looking at the minor burn marks on his body; additionally, it seemed the front of his hakama had been burned off. "I suppose I best return the favor!" Jason took a stance, raising one of his blades, and slashed along the air, creating a thin, glowing blue line. After a brief moment of silence, the line erupted into a torrent of blue magical energy which shot forward towards the Super Galaxy King. The Super Galaxy King's Bujin version was not put off by this at all- instead, it vanished from sight, translocating straight right underneath the sun- right there, the aura influx seemed stronger than normal. In an instant, it manifested a single-sided chokutō with a laser edge built in to only enhance the power of the high-frequency blade—the sword itself was easily recognizable due to its length as a Joyan nodachi blade. The colour of the tsuba (guard) and tsuka (hilt) were blue and gold and entirely black respectively; it was around approximately six-to-eight feet long, being a fair bit longer than its wielder. Swinging around, the Bujin Galaxy King unleashed a positively enormous aura wave towards Jason. Jason kept his stance, calmly raising one of his swords up into the air. Steadying his breathing, he began to focus his magical power, it's level rising quickly. The aura wave collided with Jason's sword in a large explosion, the energy attempting to drive him deep into the ground. He gritted his teeth and channeled his power into the Gehaburn replica, pushing deep into the energy and disrupting the flow before slashing it apart, destroying the energy wave once more. Jason, however, didn't end there, gripping two extra swords, he leapt into the air, throwing the first three in a straight line towards the Super Galaxy King, and then proceeded to run along the path they created, before leaping from the tip of the furthest sword. He gripped the final sword as he neared his opponent, and swing upwards towards her torso, executing the Tres Semita Sagittis technique flawlessly. "Fly now!" Solele herself launched dozens upon dozens of etheral blades towards the Bujin Super Galaxy King at high speeds- hoping for a double-strike from both of them that would blow it straight of the air. The Bujin Super Galaxy King was struck by the attack- being sent flying back by the sheer force of Jason's blow. Moments later, Solele's blades stuck into them like a volley of arrows. Standing up, it didn't seem as if it'd go down... "Hmmmm~" Tsuruko meanwhile...was on her head with a handstanding, staying perfectly still. "You guys, keep fighting for a bit. I need to decide a proper finale." "....What?" Solele suddenly looked back in shock- so that was where Tsuruko was! "Why on earth are you just handstanding over there like nothing's wrong!?" "Because I need some thinking room." Tsuruko continued, "Back in my day, these fights were a battle of wits where me and my opponent tried to outwit each other- the proper execution of a powerful attack was a reward for outsmarting my enemy, not just fired off at will." The Bujin Super Galaxy King resumed attacking, swinging its mighty claws at Jason in an instant. Jason used the remaining sword to parry, hooking the Bujin's claws on the bent portion of the blade's tip. With all of this strength, he pulled, his sword hooked onto her claws and pulling her over his head and sending her hurtling down to the ground. "Tsuruko, we aren't here just to serve as your decoys. If you don't want to finish her off, I have a plethora of ways to do it myself!" He called down to the girl as he was descending. "Can you at least wait? Maybe this version of Kirika will pull the roboteching-laser trick!" Tsuruko shouted back at him. "If she does have the laser-trick, then you'll be stuck like an idiot in a swamp!" ---- "Damn swamps!" A certain silver-haired young man shouted at the top of his lungs- he seemed to be stuck in a dirty marsh; plodding along little by little, step by step. "I knew I shouldn't have leapt into that goddamn portal into Sudoku Joya." ---- The Bujin Galaxy King raised its blade; stabbing into the ground to stop it's movements. Standing up once more, the exhausts on its back emitted pure aura; as it shot towards Jason like a jet. "The fact that this is in the past confounds me." Jason thought to himself as he braced himself for impact. "We're centuries back...yet this is obviously from my own time...surely technology can't have been so developed back here." He raised his sword, deciding now was the time for critical damage; as soon as the Super Galaxy King got within range, Jason thrust his blade forward with all his might, aiming to spear the creature with brute strength. The Bujin version of Super Galaxy King evaded suddenly; though Jason's attack seemed to connect with it, if only barely. Now in the air, the enemy rose right in front of the sun...and fabricated numerous lengths of flawless successive mirrors along specific portions of the armour, angling the resulting structure so that a significant quantity of the sun's light was gathered in jut a single miniature focal point through the use of reflection, before firing a concentrated beam of localized solar energy towards the trio. At that point, Tsuruko realized. "Ah, this is Fragmented End! Hold on!" The Phoenix Driver shone an illustrious golden as a large runic circle erupted from the belt as Tsuruko ran through it; causing the runic circle to begin to engulf her. When the ring passed over her, a large golden phoenix erupted from Tsuruko's chest and flew around her, engulfing Tsuruko's body in the lights of the stars; Soul Armour Knight Gaiki manifested—azure and silver, with crimson fang-esque attachments adorning her facemask—overall, it had the motif of a bullet train. That was when Tsuruko reached for her belt of rings and pulled a bright golden ring, "It's time I break out something special for this occasion." Fitting the ring in on her ring hand, Tsuruko immediately threw her hand in front of the Phoenix Driver buckle. A familiar golden runic circle appeared on Tsuruko's back as a large shining phoenix flew from her belt buckle, flying around the Ringed Wizard as she was slowly lifted off from the ground. The phoenix flew into the runic circle and upon her armour's chestplate manifested a large metallic phoenix head that roared loudly. "The finale! Phoenix Blaze!" A powerful surge of solar energy spewed out from the phoenix head on Tsuruko's chest- colliding with Solar Ray, forcing a beam struggle. "Jason, Solele, attack her now!" "She's so foolish!" Jason thought furiously; they'd just established she of all people should not transform and that's exactly what she did, in front of the village no less. Jason immediately resolved to leave the P.R. situation to Giselle; this wasn't his mess to clean up. The Galaxy King, however, was his mess and there was no better way to clean up the mess of an enemy than by ripping it to shreds. He began to focus his magical energy into his sword for an old favorite — the Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica. He swung his blade across the air, releasing from it a faint wave —the rippling wave manifested as a multitude of ethereal blades which were a blazing scarlet in texture. Firing off, the blades began to merge together into one large, spiraling arrow with frightening cutting power, moving at such speed that it was rendered nearly invisible, and focused on one single goal; ripping the Bujin to pieces. The Bujin version of the Super Galaxy King immediately exploded into thousands of pieces- it had appeared, that Jason had defeated it finally. Tsuruko almost immediately demorphed, walking over to an armour piece of the Super Galaxy King, picking it up as it almost immediately faded into nothingness. "This Super Galaxy King is weaker than Kirika. A lot weaker. For one, it's attack patterns were completely different! It only stood in one place a lot and randomly fired aura blasts, meanwhile, Kirika was all over the place while smashing her enemies to pieces and striking with aura at close range rarely! This one also didn't destroy the ground when it moved, too. To defeat Kirika, I needed to purge all the unneccessary parts of Gaiki's armour to move faster. Kirika didn't believe in using projectiles so it was simply a close-range battle. And another thing-" Giselle grabbed Tsuruko by the ear, beginning to drag her off. "Yes, yes, we know that you can remember everything. But that does raise another theories. These Bujin, they're not counterparts. They're just demons that took the form of the knights and have bare understanding of their powers." "Tsuruko, didn't we state that you shouldn't transform to avoid causing some kind of alarm?" Jason reprimanded her as his swords began to vanish. "Do you always go and do the opposite of what's recommended?" He wasn't visually irritated, just a bit surprised. She knew not to transform, she looked exactly like the enemy when she did. And just she simply jumped right in and did it anyway. Perhaps something malfunctioned? "It can't be helped." Tsuruko sighed; it was more that with every battle that she stepped into, she would activate the Phoenix Driver and turn into Soul Armour Knight Gaiki than keeping her word. It was like an automatic reaction than anything else. "It's like whenever I fight, if my opponent also has armour, I need to," Tsuruko threw her right arm at a diagonal to her right then rotated it clock-wise until it was a diagonal to her left, then she retracted it to her waist and thrust out her left arm at a diagonal to her right. "I need to make a real show of it!" "I think a bit of restraint would be better." Jason said reprovingly; she was a bit too upbeat, given the Tsuruko he'd met, Jason hadn't expected this one. He couldn't say her cheerfulness and spunk was bad, but showing off wasn't a way to handle a battle at all. "It's rule! If the opponent has a Driver Belt that allows them to become a Soul Armour Knight, then if you have one too, knights must clash!" It wasn't a rule; but rather something that Tsuruko did. Of course, Giselle was perfectly fine with beating non-mages up in her Phoenix Knight armour and it wasn't a good idea to get started on Kirika. Giselle sighed, "Anyway, what we have now, is a problem. Defeating all of the Bujin would take too long- so we've got to sniff out Bujin Gaiki and Gerbera. Yes, Gerbera is the other knight's name. Don't ask why a guy who can give you nightmares has an armour named after a flower." "Gerbera...the one with the monoeye, I'd assume." Jason shook his head. The way things were going, Gerbera was more than likely the cause of this entire situation in the first place. "This is starting to become a pain in the neck." He was far from amused; he'd already been gone three months, in fact, and he was quite sure Wendy was livid by this point; then again, her breaking point by now seemed to be two days. And then there was the matter of Vivian. She was waiting for them... "We need to work fast." "I need to work fast, too. I have a wedding coming up!" Tsuruko wasn't joking this time. "Of course, I have no problems with you people, no offense, but you know..." Giselle's jaw dropped straight to the ground...yet again. FIN